


The Firehouse Family Feast

by Sally_Winchester



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Winchester/pseuds/Sally_Winchester
Summary: A quick Firehouse Family Christmas one-shot of the 118's first Christmas dinner together with the new additions, and Maddie's mildly meddling ways.





	The Firehouse Family Feast

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for this show/this pair and my first time writing in a while. This is just for fun, I own nothing but this combination of words. I hope you all like it!

It’s Christmas Eve and they’re all about to finish their shift at the firehouse. A small plastic Christmas tree has been set up in the corner of the kitchen and colourful parcels are littered about below it. Maddie arrives and adds her own little pile to the collection. Bobby has cooked up a storm, yet again. The station is filled with the warm aromas of freshly cooked turkey and pumpkin pie. There is an air of excitement as people mill around waiting for their first family Christmas dinner of the holidays.

Athena is the primary organiser, setting people to jobs of laying the table, cleaning the dishes that Bobby had finished with and adding the finishing touches to the decorations. Bucky is hanging around the food excitedly, trying to steal a pig in blanket whenever he thought that no one was looking.

“Merry Christmas!” Maddie exclaims, hurrying over to wrap her brother in a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas, Maddie!” Bucky replies, blushing slightly from being caught red handed with a sausage in hand.

“Can I ask you a favour? It’s snowing a blizzard outside and I forgot the pie that I baked for dessert, would you run out and get it for me?” She begs, a mischievous glint to her puppy dog eyes, knowing that her brother was powerless to resist her.

Sighing mildly “fine, but just because it's Chritsmas!” Bucky turns to leave, passing Eddie in the doorway.

“Oh, no, no!” Maddie cries out, Bucky turns to look at his sister in confusion. “You know the rules!” She points an accusing finger at the doorway above his head. “Any two people caught in the doorway at the same time have to kiss!”

Bucky blushes and snatches a glance at Eddie, who is chuckling softly beside him. “Oh come on, sis! I wouldn’t do that to Eddie.”

“What? You scared of a little kiss now, tough guy?” Eddie teases.

Bucky chokes out a laugh, looking shocked by his best friend’s forwardness. He just about manages to gather himself “you wish, you just couldn’t handle me.” He retaliates, his usual smug grin firmly back in place.

“Oh yeah, big guy? Try me.” Eddie says, pulling at Bucky’s shirt collar roughly. After stumbling ungracefully Bucky looks Eddie straight in the eye before leaning in slowly to capture Eddies lips with his own. The kiss doesn’t last long, just a gentle press of smiling lips, but when Bucky leans back he can feel butterflies coursing through his body and playing havoc with his heartbeat. Opening his eyes, Eddie stands dazed with his hands still firmly grasping the front of Bucky.

Slowly he extricates himself, steps back and giggles. There are whoops and whistles from the rest of the crew as Bucky scratches the back of his neck and finally makes his way down the stairs. Eddie turns and looks at the group in time to see Chim handing Hen a small wad of money. Maddie waves him over to the food and hands him an envelope. “Welcome to the family! You’re a Buckley now.” She laughs as she saunters merrily over to Chimney.

Dumfounded, Eddie opens his gift. Inside is a picture of himself, Buck and Christopher at Santa's grotto. As he looks down at the three smiling faces, he realises that this might just be his favourite Christmas yet, here with his family.


End file.
